Air discharge manner of one of the prior packaged air conditioner is as fellows: the slide panel is slid upwards to open the air outlet, thereby achieving the air discharging performance, for example, a structure described in Chinese patent application No. 200810126598.3 titled “opening and closing device for an air discharge plate of a split type floor standing air conditioner”. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the air discharge structure of the packaged air conditioner, the upper panel 2 is driven, by the gear 3 and the rack 4, to move upward along the lower panel 5 such that the front air outlet 7 is opened, and the fan 6 is rotated such that the generated air flow is blew out through the front air outlet 7, thereby achieving the air supplying from the mid-upper position of the air conditioner.
This kind of structure has a drawback which mainly affects the air supplying performance of the air conditioner. As shown in FIG. 2, affected by the structure, the segment AB of the upper panel 2 is protruded from the air conditioner body 1 where the air conditioner is in operation, thereby air can only be discharged from the mid-upper position, which limits the air discharging range of the air conditioner. To supply air from the upper portion of the air conditioner, it needs to additionally provide a top air discharge component 81, however, the protruded segment AB will block the top air outlet 8, resulting in an uneven air discharging. If so, not only the protruded segment AB affects the actual usage of the air conditioner, but also the structure of the air conditioner body becomes unstable. Besides, the overall appearance of the air conditioner is damaged because of the upper panel 2, after being opened, being protruded from the air conditioner body 1.